Todd y Quetzal
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: Historia del fotografo Todd


Quetzal Pokemon

Tengo que ser siempre el mejor, mejor que nadie más  
Atraparlos mi prueba es, entrenarlos mi ideal  
Yo viajare, de aquí a alla, buscando hasta el fin  
Oh Pokemon, yo entendere tu poder interior  
Pokemon...tengo que atraparlo ya...  
Solos tú y yo...nuestro destino así es....¡Pokemon! gran amigo es...En un mundo por salvar  
¡Pokemon! Tengo que atraparlo ya! Nuestro poder a los malos vencera...Te enseñare, y tú también...¡Pokemon! Atraparlos ya!  
Un desafío en cada lugar, mi destino encontrara.  
Y cada día voy a pelear en una lucha sin igual, ven conmigo, no hay equipo mejor, sabemos que vamos a ganar y solo un sueño será.  
-Chorus-

POKEMON FANFIC  
-TODD Y QUETZAL-  
Autor: Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Todos estos personajes, son derechos reservados de Satoshi Itahari, Nintendo de Japón y Game Boy, así que no me demandes...

**Todd**  
Habían pasado 4 años desde que me separe de mis amigos Ash, Misty y Brock. Por fin, el torneo pokemon había llegado y se iba a realizar en ciudad Estelar, una urbe de un millón de habitantes en el centro del país.  
Según su última carta, ahora van rumbo a la ciudad, así como yo, a bordo de un trasatlántico en una Pokemon Expo (las ventajas de ser fotografo de pokemons).  
Pense que nunca llegaría el momento en que Ash llegara a la liga Pokemón, luego de atrapar su pokemon número 10.  
En cuanto a Brock, parece que consiguió novia y la llevara al torneo. Misty estudió enfermería un par de años luego de dejar al grupo y obligar a Ash de que le pagara su bicicleta. Ahora viene más que dispuesta a demostrar su talento con los pokemons de agua.  
-No cabe duda - musite en voz baja mientras me apoyaba en el barandal del barco - esos tres no han cambiado...y me imagino que los demás también estarán allí  
Seguí contemplando el paisaje cuando una chava llegó al lugar. Era hermosa no cabía duda. De cabellos verdes y ojos del mismo color, contemplaba el lugar. La observe un momento y me cruzó la idea de ir con ella y hablar, se notaba sola, pero...un nuevo vistazo me hizó ver que era demasiado para mí. Tal vez ya tenía novio.  
-Ni modo - suspire. Yo no era muy apto con las chicas, siempre me había entrentenido con los pokemons y las cámaras sin pensar en lo demás. Creo que al fin que tomaba un descanso antes del torneo, ya comenzaba a despertar algo en mí. En fin, ya todos teníamos 14 años y la adolescencia estaba en nosotros.  
¡Vaya! Me sorprendó hablando como un viejo, pero que más puedo decir?  
Me volví ya resignado cuando alguien más se colocó a mi lado.  
-¿Es hermosa cierto?  
Me volví hacia el sujeto. Era un chico de cabellos negros. Ojos del mismo color y por su acento, parecía ser un extranjero.  
-Sí - solo atiné a decir algo incómodo  
-Más te vale, es mi prima...  
-En serio? - dije perplejo. No se parecían en nada.  
-Sí, vengo con ella al torneo pokemon. Sabes, se encuentra algo sola  
-Y porque? Se nota que es muy linda.  
El chico suspiró  
-Su novio le dejó hace unos días, antes de partir. Él no le gustaban los pokemons, pero a ella sí...inclusive planea participar  
-Vaya - me volví hacia ella. Se volteó y me miró. Pense que se enojaría al notar mi mirada, pero al contrario, me dirigió una sonrisa...para volverse con su rostro triste al mar.  
-Vaya, se nota que es muy amable  
-Lo es...ese tipo no la merecía - el chico sonrió - perdona que te cuente esto, pero me pareciste de fiar...todos estan dentro comiendo y comentando sobre sus "supuestos" triunfos. Tú no...  
-Es que no soy un entrenador, soy un fotografo de Pokemons y...  
-Se quien eres...te reconozco, Todd, el gran fotografo de pokemons en persona  
-Guau! Sabes quien soy  
-No es para tanto, cualquier entrenador te conoce...disculpa mi mala cortesía, soy Santiago Jimenéz, pero mis amigos me llaman "Jaguar"  
-¿Jaguar?  
-Acaso no notas mi acento mexicano "maestri" - me dirigió una sonrisa - soy de aquí "mesmo"...excusmen gringo loco, pero no acostumbro cotorrear como los gueritos o los gachupines...  
Me quede desconcertado con el hablar de mi nuevo amigo. El siguió con su gran sonrisa.  
-Disculpa, no quise desconcertarte, pero nadie me entiende si habló así "cuate"  
-Je, realmente me sorprendiste Santiago  
-Prefiero Jaguar chico  
-Bien...Jaguar. Así que eres un entrenador pokemon?  
-Algo por el estilo. Vengo a competir en la liga Pokemon y demostrar que soy el mejor de todos. Veran que mis chicharrones truenan más.  
-Tienes los mismos sueños que mi amigo Ash  
-Ash Ketchup? El del Pikachu invencible?  
-Ese mismo, lo conoces?  
-No, solo he oído chismorreos cuanto a él y ese endemoniado peluche amarillo  
A pesar del lenguaje algo fuerte de Jaguar, se notaba que no lo decía con mala intención.  
-Veo que sabes sobre los competidores.  
-Algo...de D.J. con su sandscraw, Sabrina y su pokemon psíquico, los hermanos trueno que hablan como los "codos" regiomontanos, Duplica y su pokemon que es más pirata que la fayuca de Tepito, los dos "dizque" ninjas y sus pokemons del mismo estilacho y otros más, incluyendo a Misty y sus hermanas, así como los pokemons de guijarros de Brock.  
-Conoces eso?  
El asintió. Me quede sorprendido. De seguro venía bien preparado para el torneo.  
-Sabes, te tengo una sorpresa - se volvió - pero será mañana cuando te la de  
-A que te refieres?  
-Solo te dire mañana..así que guarda tus ansias..."ay nos vidrios" - se retiró. Yo quise hablar, pero ya no me dió tiempo con otro de sus comentarios.  
-Ah, y mucho cuidado con mi prima. Esta muy sensible y como dice un dicho: "lo único que no se prestan son las libretas de tareas y las primas"...sayonara cara pálida.  
Me quede viendo como entraba a la sala del barco. Me volví hacia la chica...estaba llorando. Quise acercarme, pero recorde lo de Santiago.  
-No, debe desahogarse - asentí y dí media vuelta algo triste...pero más decepcionado. Quería consolarla...

El día siguiente, ya con mi cámara en mano, estaba más que dispuesto a sacar fotografías de los pokemons en un modo diferente: peleando.  
Por supuesto, los entrenadores y sus peleas abundaban por la cubierta del barco. Estaba fotografiando a un Charmander en combate con un Bulbasur cuando escuche un gran estruendo. Me volví y ví a un squirtle volar por los cielos, para luego caer de concha sobre la cubierta sin poder moverse.  
-Parece que he ganado - musitaba un chico vestido con un enorme sarape color verde. Su rostro se me hacía conocido.  
-Lo volviste a hacer - musitó el otro entrenador - los pokemons no se tratan así  
-Es cierto, pero los nuestros y los salvajes, no los del rival. Así que vete, ya hemos terminado.  
El furioso entrenador se retiró con su lastimado Pokemon. Yo me acerque y por fin pude reconocerlo  
-Jaguar! - exclame - eres tú?  
-Vaya, mi cuate Todd, como andas compadre?  
-Algo por impresionado por tu demostración. Tu pokemon debe ser muy fuerte para mandar a volar un Squirtle  
-No tanto, verdad Quetzal?  
-Quetzal? - pregunte extraño - que es un Quetzal?  
-Yo soy Quetzal fiuu! - un ave de color verde, blanco y rojo apareció detrás de Jaguar. Fue a posarse en su hombro y me miraba con ojos divertidos. Parecía un Piggeoto, pero de los colores ya mencionados.  
-Que es eso?  
-Es mi pokemon número uno, se llama Quetzal  
-P-Pero - tartamudee - no existe un pokemon así  
-Existe cuate, existe - me dijó con una gran sonrisa.

Esa tarde, luego de las peleas de Jaguar y su extraño Pokemon, por fin pudimos charlar un rato.  
-De seguro te debes estar preguntando como puede haber un pokemon así?  
-En cierta forma...no recuerdo a ningún Pigg...  
-No es un Piggeoto! - exclamó enojado - es un Quetzal!  
-Pero...los anales de los pokemons no recuerdan a ninguno así  
-Es en cierta forma especial. Yo logre capturarlo en la selva y desde entonces es mi amigo  
-Así es! - repitió el Quetzal sobre el hombro de Jaguar.  
-Puede hablar  
-Un poco, tiene buena memoria. Diría que es mezcla de un perico con un Piggeoto  
-No soy perico, no soy perico! - repitió Quetzal visiblemente enfadado. Jaguar rió un poco  
-Lo sé amigo, lo sé.  
-Pero...entonces estos son pokemons antiguos?  
-Sí, los Quetzales existieron hace mucho tiempo, pero la destrucción de su medio ambiente los ha ido extinguiendo...creo que yo tengo el único.  
-Eso debe ser algo increíble  
-En cierta forma, pero no es todo lo que tengo. También cuento con un Pikachu, un Squirtle, un Butterfly y un Horsey.  
-Vaya, tienes variedad  
-Sí, pero mi Pikachu no se queda atrás...lo llamo "El Dorado".  
-"El Dorado"?  
-Sí, le enseñe más el ataque corporal que las descargas trueno, por eso tiene una variedad excelente al momento de darle de patadas al condenado que me rete  
-No eres un entrenador común  
-Nadie lo es, pero esa es mi mayor ventaja - sonrió - no jugare como los demás que solo piensan en sus pokemons como medios de armar despapaye, los míos se haran más corriosos con las peleas, así demostrare el "caraiter" de cada uno.  
-Eres bueno con ellos  
-Eso trato - Jaguar le lanzó un bocadillo a su Quetzal - ahora como dije mister Todd, solo espero el momento preciso para pelear.  
-Lo harás, eso lo aseguro.  
Seguimos conversando cuando escuchamos una voz que nos llamaba. Nos volvimos y allí estaba otra vez: esa chica, la de anoche, pero con pantalones vaqueros, una blusa. Se veía diferente, pero seguía siendo la misma. Hermosa.  
-Deja de comertela con los ojos - escuche el masculleo de Jaguar - como dije, la siguiente, te partire eso que llamas cara.  
No supe si bromear con el comentario de Jaguar, ya que me sonreía y me enseñaba un puño a la vez. Trate de ser indiferente.  
-Vaya primo, así que ya diste con el Señor Todd  
-Sí, me costó trabajo...es más escurridizo que una cucaracha mexicana en pleno apogeo primaveril  
-Señor? - repetí - claro que no, no soy señor...  
-Je, disculpe - la chica asintió - mi nombre es Gaby  
-El mío Todd y no soy señor - sonreí.  
-Bien, lo siento Todd - ella me devolvió el gesto. Realmente se veía hermosa.  
-Ejem  
Me volví por el casparreo de Jaguar. El me mira con una sonrisa amarga.  
-Ya Santiago - musitó Gaby - solo esta hablando conmigo, no seas celoso.  
-Hmm, y quien puede asegurarlo, el último chico te rompió el corazón  
-No tienes que hablar de eso frente a los demás!  
-Este... - intervine - de todas formas, te ví ayer llorando..  
-Me viste? Oh, lo siento, pero - su rostro se volvió una mueca triste - tenía que desahogarme...  
-Tu primo tiene razón, de seguro era un patán, no valía la pena.  
-Es cierto, Gary no valía la pena?  
-GARY!! - casi grité - ese...idiota, el sobrino del profesor Oak  
-Exacto mi buen - exclamó Jaguar - el estupido de Gary estuvó saliendo con mi hermana antes del torneo, pero resulto ser un maldito traidor y cobarde!  
-Chicos, no hablen así de él...era lindo  
-Era? Es una rata de alcantarilla - musite. Gaby me miró molesta, se notaba que aun lo quería un poco.  
-Bien dicho Todd, con eso te has ganado un "six"...pero de refrescos  
-Miren, no quiero hablar de eso - Gaby dió media vuelta - me avisan cuando terminen de críticarlo  
-Pero... - trate de hablar con ella, pero salió rapidamente, antes de que la alcanzara.  
-Dejala - me reconvino Jaguar - solo necesita desquitarse. Estara bien  
-Eso espero, no quise molestarla, pero el tal Gary es..  
-Una fichita, lo sé...ahora solo disfrutemos el viaje amigo Todd  
-Gaby también es entrenadora? - pregunte algo desconfiado  
-Sí, ella se especializa en cualquier pokemon, pero en especial los de plantas...tiene un Bulbasur que pega como un toro en plena Corrida de la Plaza México.  
-Me gustaría verla pelear...

Esa noche aun me sentía algo apenado por lo que le había dicho sobre Gary, pero era la realidad. Miraba triste el mar desde la cubierta.  
-Rayos! - suspire - porque soy tan malo con las chicas  
-No eres malo, solo un poco distraído  
-Eh! - me volví asustado. Un chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes me miraba - y tu porque me dices eso?  
-Te falta tacto solamente  
-Acaso me has estado viendo?  
-Con esa chica sí, y ya he visto más que suficiente  
-Y tu que sabes de chicas?  
-Lo suficiente para decirte que andas de la patada  
Decidí ignorar al tipo y no contesté. Que motivos tenía para meterse en mi vida privada.  
-Sí quieres desquitarte, podemos pelear  
-No soy entrenador, sino fotógrafo - le conteste retadoramente.  
-Hmm, entonces eres del que ha estado hablando Gabriela  
-Ha estado hablando de mí?  
-Un poco - se volvió señaló hacia el frente. La chica nos estaba saludando desde lejos. Estaba perplejo.  
-P-Pero...  
-Anda, ve con ella  
-P-Pero...gracias... - comence a caminar, pero me volví con varias dudas - porque lo haces? Quien eres?  
-Soy Brian, un amigo - el asintió - vamos...  
Aun desconcertado fuí con Gaby. Ella me saludó con una sonrisa.  
-Siento haber dicho..  
-No, no hay problema - me interrumpió a media disculpa - en realidad no debi haberme enojado por tan poco  
-En verdad lo siento  
-Vamos, te invitó a cenar - me guiño un ojo. Yo asentí como loco, en verdad esta chica me tenía fascinado.

Unas horas después, los dos cenabamos y platicabamos mientras la fiesta de entrenadores se realizaba en el salón principal. Gaby era muy diferente a todas las chicas que había conocido...bueno, en realidad era una de las primeras...digamos, no soy muy popular, pero era por mi trabajo. Nunca me había importado agradarle a alguien...hasta ahora.  
-Entonces Todd, porque no fuiste un entrenador como los demás? - me preguntó, rompiendo un poco la monotonía de la platica que solo decía: "Que signo eres"..."Que pokemon te gusta más".  
-Bueno - suspire y me volví hacia la pista - nunca me ha gustado pelear. Es bueno entrenar y hacer más fuerte tu pokemon, pero lo considero violento. Los pokemons también estan vivos y no hay que obligarlos a pelear. Me imaginó que nosotros los hombres iniciamos esto...ustedes las chicas jamás serían capaces de lanzarse a la guerra  
-Te equivocas, soy bastante belicosa...por eso me dedico a ser entrenador...más por pelear y demostrar que soy la mejor  
Me quedé sorprendido por su franqueza. No parecía ser de ese tipo, sino todo lo contrario.  
-También tu me sorprendes - exclamó mientras comía un pedazo de bollo - ningún chico que conozco hace lo que tú haces  
-¿Porque lo dices? - pregunte con genuidad ingenuidad  
-Todos les gusta pelear, demostrar su hombría y machura - Gaby hizó el gesto de "músculos". Yo solte una risita - pero en realidad solo demuestran que son muy inseguros.  
-No te lo voy a negar.  
-Me dí cuenta con Gary - ella bajó la cabeza con una mirada triste - solo le gustaba mostrar que era el mejor. Pensé que podría cambiarlo, ver si realmente tenía algo bueno en él...es apuesto, pero me equivoque  
-Gaby... - la contemple. Diablos! Se veía hermosa y yo como zoquete sin poder decir nada.  
-Pero me alegró de haberte encontrado  
-Alegrarte?  
-Que...No!! - se disculpó - no quise decir eso, sino haber encontrado alguien con quien platicar de esto.  
-Ah - musite visiblemente desilucionado  
-Jaguar y Brian no son digamos los mejores chicos para conversar de esto...solo les gusta hablar de los pokemons  
-Brian?  
-Es un amigo de Jaguar, él nos ha acompañado desde que salimos de nuestra casa hace 4 años. Casi parece ser el "brother" como le dice Jaguar.  
Entonces me volví. Brian platicaba con varias chicas a la vez, parecía estar en total confianza a pesar de estar con tantas. Rayos...como envidíaba esa seguridad.  
-No te preocupes - ella sonrió - no me gusta  
Me quede petrificado. ¿Que me estaba tratando de decir?  
-De todas formas, ya deje esto del amor, mejor me dedicare a echarle ganas a la Liga  
-Sí, tienes razón, quien necesita al amor cuando tienes pokemons - exclame...no sabía si mentía o decía la verdad. Nos quedamos callados y entonces inició una melodía de corte romántico.  
-Oye, te gustaría bailar?  
-Este... - me excuse - lo siento, pero no se bailar bien  
-De todas formas, acompañame  
-Pero... - no tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando me halo hacia la pista de baile. En cuestión de segundos, estaba tratando de seguirle el ritmo en una pieza de rock and roll. Se movía muy bien y yo en cambio parecía robot sin aceitar. Me sentía rídiculo, quería que acabara esto.

**Jaguar**  
Divise toda la trinchera y nada. Patee el piso ardido porque todo mundo parecía divertirse con el despapaye menos yo.  
-Que tal amargado?  
-Brian, cabeza de balón - me volví - que changos estas haciendo?  
-Iba a invitar a bailar a tu prima, pero Todd se le adelantó - me señalo la pista. Me voltee y ese condenado hijo del guayabo estaba bailando con mi prima.  
-Espera - Brian me detuvó - ella lo sacó a bailar  
-¡En serio! - pregunte - eso si es extraño, aun más que el caso Colosio.  
-Jaguar, deja de hablar como mexicano, no podrías hacerlo bien un momento?  
-Quieres que diga palabras de diccionario como "aprendiz de cocinero"  
-¡SANTIAGO!  
-Solo bromeaba hermano - sonreí - ya sabes como soy nel  
-Y sigues hablando así?  
-Mira, mi familia no es de billetes como la tuya. No estuve en escuela de niños fresa...  
-Lo sé, pero al menos tratare de corregirte un poco  
-Pareces el hermano mayor que nunca tuve y nunca quise tener.  
-Ok, pero que opinas de Todd?  
-Un poco bruto, pero no creo que sea de malas intenciones como el hojaldra de Gary  
-Cierto, y Gaby no la había visto tan animada.  
Me quede viendolos. Todd parecía muy apenado ante el ritmo que le imponía mi prima.  
-Es cierto...media naranja?  
-No lo sé, apostamos?  
-Como aquella vez en que el América con Chivas? Ni loco, no pagás  
-Tú no quisiste pagar  
-Bueno...es que no ví la mano de Blanco en el área y además el arbitro esta de parte de Televisa.  
Brian me miró como diciendome: "Ah, no seas..."  
-Bien, apostemos maestro...que tal 500 baros?  
-Hmm, es mucho para tí  
-Acaso insinuas que soy marginado social?  
-No, pero de donde obtendrás dinero para tal apuesta?  
-Cuando gane el primer premio de la Liga Pokemon  
-Ganar que? Estas loco!  
-No, no se me ha zafado ningún tornillo...pero tengo segura esa copa  
-Bien, estoy seguro que ganare...500 dolares seran  
-Trato hecho, jamás deshecho - estreche la mano de Brian....¡Diablos! En que lío me había metido.

**Todd**  
Me sente en la mesa exhausto. 2 horas de baile no era mi ejercicio preferido.  
-Creo que esta vez me excedí, pero no pude contenerme  
-Vaya forma de contenerte... - murmure. 20 piezas de baile...uff!  
-Que tal si salímos a tomar el aire? - me señalo afuera - aquí hace mucho calor  
-Cierto - tuve que hacer un segundo esfuerzo para levantarme, pero logre llegar a la barandilla de la cubierta. Gaby cerró los ojos y recibió la brisa marina.  
-Esto es tan tranquilo  
-Sí, demasiado...estamos a unas semanas del inicio de la Liga  
-Así es - sus ojos brillaron - y ganare el torneo  
-Hablas en serio?  
-Claro, lo haremos, no importa si estan los mejores, los venceremos  
-Con Brian y Jaguar?  
-Somos un buen trío, ya lo verás muy pronto.  
La mire entre esceptico y sorprendido. Ella se volvió  
-Vaya, así que ya encontraste alguien que te consolara  
Me volví para ver el autor de esa voz. Era ese canalla  
-Gary! - exclamó Gaby. Efectivamente, era el sobrino del profesor Oak de pueblo Paleta, hogar de Ash.  
-Y me sorprende, con el Todd, ese fotográfo de los pokemons  
-Gary, no molestes, no ves que estamos...estamos - no supe que decir - bueno...tomando el aire  
-Sí,como no...Gaby, que mañosa eres!  
-Que barbaridades dices! - le reclamó - solo estoy platicando  
-Pues desde la pista de baile yo veía otra cosa.  
-Mira pesado - musite enojado - mejor vete con tus admiradoras y dejamos en paz  
-Lo hare, pero antes quiero ver si eres tan bueno peleando como siendo fotografo  
-Que quieres decir?  
-Tengamos un duelo  
-Estas loco, no tengo pokemons  
-Lástima, yo sí - entonces sacó una pokeball (autor: odio el término en español). Un Machok salió al instante.  
-Vamos, golpealo  
-Todd! - exclamó Gaby - no lo hagás...  
No tuve tiempo de responder, ya que el Machok me dió certero puñetazo en el estomágo. Ella se adelantó  
-Gary, deja de hacer esto  
-Se lo merece...él no puede jugar con alguna de mis chicas  
A pesar del dolor pude ver como se enfurecía  
-UNA DE TUS CHICAS! Claro que no!!  
-Ah no...entonces quieres pelear?  
-Adelante - ella sacó su pokeball. Gary sonrió e iba hablar cuando un pidggeoto verde apareció frente a nosotros.  
-Tranquilo idiota! - era Jaguar - nadie se mete con mi prima y su futuro novio sin que yo, el rey, ruja  
-¡Novio! - exclamos Gaby y yo sonrojados. Él se volvió con una sonrisa  
-Lo siento, no quise decirlo  
No quise mirar hacia Gaby, pero Gary sí nos veía de forma asesina  
-Esta bien - musitó mientras el Quetzal de Jaguar esperaba - nos veremos después y me pagarán esto. Nadie me quita una de mis chicas - se dió media vuelta y recogió a su Machok - y si ves a ese tonto de Ash, Todd...díle que no me vencerá jamás  
Se retiró hacia el salón. Varias chicas le salieron al encuentro coreando su nombre.  
-Maldito - musite apenado. Quise levantarme, pero la mano de Gaby estaba frente a mí. La tomé y me ayudó a levantar  
-Gracias por ayudarme - exclamé  
-No, gracias por defenderme - me sonrió. Nos quedamos mirando un buen rato, hasta que...  
-Ejem.. - casparreó Jaguar rompiendo el encanto - creo que ya todos estan bien cierto?  
-Este... - los dos nos volvimos sonrojados - no es lo que crees Jaguar!  
-Ja, no me digan, pero bueno...al menos estan bien.  
-Pii! Pii! - Quetzal se apoyó en el hombro de Jaguar - Gary es un tonto, es un tonto...pii!  
-Parece que hasta los pokemons sienten eso - rió Gaby. Yo me le uní mientras Jaguar miraba su pokemon...

Puedo decir que en el curso de este viaje hice más amigos. Muy divertidos por cierto, y recorde esos tiempos cuando estaba con Ash y compañía. Jaguar tiene algo de él, Brian se parece a Brock por su forma de ser, pero al menos tiene más suerte con las chicas. Misty podría ser la contraparte de Gaby, pero son también polos opuestos. En cuanto a Quetzal, no tiene el carisma de Pikachu, aunque no lo he visto en acción total y además...no he podido tomarle alguna foto buena...pero lo más maravilloso fue que conocí a Gaby. Tal vez tener novia no sea tan malo como pensaba. Ahora se que me gusta, pero...yo le gustare?

Faltaba una semana para llegar a nuestro destino cuando mientras estaba fotografeando pokemons en plena batalla o en su ambiente, cuando Gaby apareció. Sin decir palabra alguna, me llevó hasta la parte más alta de la cubierta, en la torre de observación. Yo al princio iba intrigado, no sabía que me tenía preparado....pero cuando mi mente comenzó a operar, comence a ponerme nervioso. Finalmente, llegamos hasta lo alto.  
-Todd, quisiera pedirte algo  
-Sí - trague saliva - que deseas?  
-Bueno, es que quisiera que aceptarás esto - sacó una especie de pendiente  
-Y esto que es? - pregunté desconcertado  
-Bueno, es un regalo de parte mía, es que quiero que formes parte del equipo que llevaremos al torneo..ya sabes, como nuestro fotográfo oficial  
Mire el pendiente desilucionado. Creo que esperaba otra cosa. Pero bueno, al menos estaría cerca de ella.  
-Gracias - lo tome - lo portare con orgullo  
-Sabía que no me fallarías amigo - entonces se inclinó y me besó...en la mejilla. Yo me quede entre atontado y fascinado. Ella dió media vuelta y se fue corriendo. Mientras me recuperaba, miré el pendiente. Tenía la insignia de un águila en el frente.  
-Vaya, vas progresando - escuche. Me volví asustado y era Brian  
-Otra vez tú!  
-Je, no te preocupes Todd, todavía esta herida por lo de Gary, pero su corazón sanara y ya has dado el primer paso para que sea así  
-Lo crees?  
-Bueno, eso creo...sino, lo esta haciendo muy bien.  
-Brian...  
-Solo bromeo...a propósito, quiero mostrarte algo sobre unos pokemons raros que ví en la sala.  
-En serio? - saque mi cámara - y bien, que esperamos?

El FIN...por ahora....

Notas del autor  
Muchos estaran confundidos con la historia de este fanfic. Bueno, esta historia es lo solo el preludio para un fanfic de pokemon que tengo planeado ("Liga Pokemon o Pokemon Ligue") el cual empezare a partir del año 2000...bueno, solo si esta historia tiene algo de éxito. Se preguntaran también quienes son estos personajes algo raros que han aparecido, solo puedo decirles que proximamente tendre la historia de como surgieron Jaguar, Gaby y Brian, así como su curso en los 4 años que han pasado.  
Sin más que agregar, comienzo por agradecer al Gnomo del Pergamino por poner mi fanfic en su página, así como a Samantha y Bra por darme ánimos al escribir un fanfic de Pokemon, así como a toda la raza de Nintendo y de fans de pokemon, la cual es una serie con un concepto muy original, y sobre todo divertida. Nos veremos en otro fanfic....

Entre tanto, en unos de los camarotes  
-Al fin logramos salir de la cárcel - murmuró un joven - y vamos rumbo a la liga pokemon  
-Sí, nos vengaremos de esos tontos..ya veran... - la chica se levantó - ¡Preparense para los problemas!  
-Y más vale que teman  
-Para inundar al mundo con la devastación  
-Para destruír a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación  
-Para anunciar los males de la verdad y el amor  
-Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas  
-¡Cassidy!  
-Butch!  
-El equipo Rocket II viajando a la velocidad de la luz  
-¡Ríndase ahora o preparense para entrarle a los cocolazos!...jajajaja!!!

...

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001083geovisit();


End file.
